


Needs Met

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [125]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hurt/Comfortverse, Drabble, Gen, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Yata was floored when he realized Saruhiko had never been fussed over.





	Needs Met

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hurt/comfortverse AU, where everybody either feels a need to give comfort or receive it.

Yata was floored when he realized Saruhiko had never been fussed over, and despite his glassy-eyed illness, managed to convey so much confusion that Yata was _taking care of him_ , it made something in Yata’s chest hurt.

Yata knew he was hardwired to take care of people, but this was _Saruhiko_. It wasn’t just that need to comfort that had him pasting on his cheeriest expression and trying to show a comforted what it felt like to finally get what he needed.

It took a while, but finally Saruhiko relaxed. He gave the tiniest smile, and Yata’s finally felt real.


End file.
